FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a conventional RFID tag 1 in plan view. FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating an A-A cross section of the RFID tag as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
A Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID) tag 1 is a type of an RFID tag which can be fitted on goods such as clothes that are flexible and are worn by people.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the RFID tag 1 includes an inlay 2 and a cover 3 which covers the inlay 2 and is made of gum elastic.
The inlay includes a base 4, an antenna 5, an IC chip 6, a chip reinforcing body 7 and a backside reinforcing body 8.
The base 4 is made of a PET film. The antenna 5 is a type of an antenna for communication and is formed onto the base 4. The IC chip 6 is electrically connected to the antenna 5 and performs wireless communication via the antenna 5.
The chip reinforcing body 7 is made of a fiber reinforced resin and surrounds the IC chip 6. The chip reinforcing body 7 and the IC chip 6 are adhered onto the top surface of the base 4 by a thermosetting adhesion bond 9.
The backside reinforcing body 8 is made of a fiber reinforced resin in a similar fashion to the chip reinforcing body 7 and is adhered onto the bottom surface of the inlay 2 by the thermosetting adhesion bond 9.
Conventionally, there has been a film antenna including a conductive circuit which is made of metal and is formed onto at least one surface of a film that is made of modified polyolefin treated with unsaturated carboxylic acid. The modified polyolefin treated with unsaturated carboxylic acid provides electrical insulation properties.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-159007    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-135605